1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband antenna, more particularly to a broadband antenna covering frequency bands of long-term evolution (LTE).
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, wireless communication technology is developed toward the fourth generation of mobile phone mobile communication technology standards (4G). Long-term evolution (LTE) now is a common standard for 4G wireless communication. However, conventional broadband antennas may not satisfy frequency band requirements of the LTE standard.